


Sea Boy

by ladiesluvleo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesluvleo/pseuds/ladiesluvleo
Summary: When seven demigods were gathered in one place, weird occurrences tend to happen. As Argo II flew to Rome, fighting monsters in every available space in air and sea, they often found themselves trying to find any comfort they could get.





	Sea Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is unbeta-ed. Also, I'm not really good with titles. This is my first fic ever in Percy Jackson fandom, so please be nice.

When seven demigods were gathered in one place, weird occurrences tend to happen. As Argo II flew to Rome, fighting monsters in every available space in air and sea, they often found themselves trying to find any comfort they could get. Leo, apparently, liked to sleep in machine room where the sounds of machine hissing and beeping brought comfort to him. Frank stayed in his cabin, sometimes he changed into python or gorilla when he slept saying that sleeping in animal form helped him overcome his nightmares. Hazel, though, slept like a log every time, with or without nightmares. It left Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper in their respectful cabins.

Percy had trouble sleeping, obviously, his nightmares getting scarier and real every time he slept. Bedtime always scared him. Annabeth was busy studying the map she attained in Charleston about Athena Parthenos whereabouts that she barely cared about everything else, include her boyfriend. Piper stared at her dagger, trying to find clue of what would be waiting for them. As much as she was afraid to see, she was more afraid than coming unprepared. While Jason, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking what kind of monsters would be waiting for them. Then he heard the shower turned on.

Jason got up from his bed, walking outside his cabin. He checked Annabeth and Piper. They were still in their cabins. It could be Percy, or Frank who needed to use the bathroom, or even Leo. But he felt the need to check. After Eidolons occurrence, he couldn’t be sure they were safe enough.

Percy was, indeed, using the bathroom. By the time Jason entered the bathroom, Percy was soaking wet under the shower, stark naked. As the son of the sea god, water had always revived him. But there was something about pent up frustration that Jason was feeling right now. With Percy’s back facing him, Jason could see the other’s plump ass cheeks clearly. Jason had checked him out since… probably the first time they met. What other people describe about Percy apparently did no justice to the real one. Percy had this luscious dark hair and brilliant sea-green eyes that seemed to gleam under the sunlight. Not to mention the way he moved, and his fighting skill and gracefulness awed him. It was unlike Roman at all who more of strength and masculinities. Percy fought like dancing, well Greek demigods were, but Percy was exceptionally beautiful.

And now, as the door locked, Jason enjoying the beautiful sight presented before him. Percy didn’t seem to notice his present at all, too sucked up in soaking, and that gave Jason time to appreciate the gods’ sculpture. Sure, that ass didn’t mean to be left alone.

Jason undressed himself, put his clothes neatly in the rack and walked up to Percy. He closed the gap between them, back to chest and with his bigger build; he had the advantage of pinning him down.

Percy gasped at the sudden skin contact he didn’t expect and was about to turn away when Jason held him in place. He gripped Percy’s hip tightly, making the other whimpered. Despite of being in his element, water, Percy seemed to be weakened.

“Don’t be too loud or others will find us” Jason whispered close to his ear.

“Jason, what the fuck…” he whimpered once again when Jason purposefully rubbed his hardening crotch against Percy’s backside. 

“I was about to take a shower when you beat me. Now, let’s save Leo the trouble and share” Jason replied teasingly. 

Jason pressed Percy closer, one leg protruding in between Percy’s leg, giving a good pressure to his growing erection all the while rubbing his one in Percy’s backside. His hands then trailing over the other’s chest, feeling the taut muscles underneath his palm and the perfect sculpt of his bodyline. Gosh, could anyone be this perfect? His fingers found their way to Percy’s harden nipples. Pinching and twisting them until Percy’s back arching. Now his body weight fully on Jason’s. He bit his lower lip, in order to keep his moan. He didn’t want Annabeth or Piper to find them like this.

“Right, Percy… I know you want this” Jason whispered hoarsely, one hand now traveling down to his navel. Percy, somehow, was clean shaven down there. Whether he regularly shaved his pubic hair or he didn’t grow any, whichever, Jason was pleased. 

“Jason…” Percy gasped as his hardening cock pulsating. Jason was purposefully avoiding touching his cock. He settled with teasing the skin around Percy’s cock, enjoying it twitched in anticipation. Percy’s cock was beautiful, Jason had to admit.

“What do you want, Percy?” Jason asked, his palm kneading Percy’s balls now. Percy had hard time containing his moans, but somehow he managed not to elicit his naughtiest moans.

“You… Jason…” Percy replied breathlessly.

“What do you want me to do?” Jason asked teasingly, hand cupping Percy’s balls tightly as if he tried to stop Percy from cumming.

“Fuck me…” Percy breathed out, never in his wildest imagination would beg any guy to fuck him. He thought he was as straight as a ruler, especially with Annabeth as his girlfriend.

“Tell me are you a virgin, Percy?” Jason’s hand was now traveling his backside, cupping his ass cheeks and spreading them apart, exposing his little pink hole. Jason swore he had never seen puckered hole as pretty as this one.

“Yes…” he gasped. He reached his cock, but Jason quickly slapped him away.

“No touching yourself” Jason growled. 

“Please…” Percy begged, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. But water droplets masked it.

“Please what, Percy?” Jason was buying himself time. He didn’t bring lube or condom with him, so they had to settle with water. He grazed his finger around Percy’s tight rim, making the other gasps and moans. “Not too loud, sea boy.”

The thunder rumbled overhead. Jason was not sure whether it was him or his father seen what happened. But Jason cared less right now. Zeus could slap them out of the sky and Jason wouldn’t even budge. Not when he was busy pleasuring this pretty little sea boy.

“Fuck me…” he cried out in desperation. 

Jason pushed a finger pass the tight rim, moaned slightly at the tightness around his digit. Percy gasped in pain. His eyes shut tightly, mouth opened. He looked in pain, but slowly the pained expression replaced by pleasure. He pushed his finger deeper then pulled it out completely before he jabbed it in again. Percy would have cried out loud if Jason didn’t muffle his sound with a kiss. He sucked Percy’s tongue like he sucked the juiciest fruit, biting the lower lip, sucking the upper lip, enjoying every gasped and moaned the boy beneath him produced.

Then he pushed second finger, scissoring it, preparing him for his cock. By the time Jason hooked his fingers, Percy gasped sweetly. He smirked, aiming at the same spot.

“Feels good here, sea boy?” he asked, pressing the prostate further.

Percy couldn’t form any coherent words anymore. His back arching as far as the gap between their bodies allowed, faced upward and panting. He knew he hit the sweet spot. His cock twitching painfully but Jason was a man with infinite patient. He had plan, he had purpose. He thrust his fingers in and out, keeping closely to Percy’s breathing and when he gasped sharply, he knew Percy was going to cum. He pulled out. 

Percy whined. He was about to cum and Jason decided to end his ministration. He glowered at Jason who kept pinning him, the man just smirked.

“You’re a virgin, I don’t want to miss it for the world” Jason said nonchalantly. He reached his sweatpants and pulled loose the drawstrings.

“What are you doing?” Percy asked as Jason brought the string around his cock and balls, then he tied it tightly Percy gasped in pain.

“Let’s see how desperate you can be” Jason smirked. “I don’t have condom, so don’t expect me to use one.” Without warning, he pushed his cock inside the warm tight hole. It barely stretched enough for his cock, but the tightness sensation that engulfed him drove him crazy. Sure he hadn’t forgotten to shut Percy by clamping his hand over his mouth. He screamed at the top of his lungs, if he hadn’t shut him off, the others would have flown here to see what happened. At least now the scream muffled by his hand and the shower.

He buried himself balls deep inside Percy. Percy shuddered deliciously then he kissed his back up to his nape in soothing manner. Soon enough the pain subsided and replaced with pleasure. Percy whined, urged him to move.

Jason chuckled. “Wow, Percy, since when did you become a slut?” 

Percy whined in protest. Then Jason moved, slowly at first then he kept up his pace. Percy moaned and whined and gasped, mumbling something incoherently, eyes tightly shut as his palm flat against the wall. 

“So big… Jason… ah!” he moaned. How could the hero of Olympus reduced to three-dollar-slut? Jason had no idea, but he loved the result.

Their movements became erratic. Percy bounced himself against Jason, while Jason pounced himself deep inside Percy. His hands gripped Percy’s hip tightly it would leave bruises in the morning. He tugged on Percy’s wet hair, forcing him to look up to him and captured his lips.

“Slut” Jason whispered. “Wish your father sees how slutty their son has become.”

Percy moaned. “Faster, Jason… Harder… ahh…”

Jason moved faster, harder as Percy requested. “You should see yourself, Percy. Do you think the giants would be content with you as their slut?”

“Jason… Ahh…” Percy gripped Jason’s wrist. “I want to…”

“You want to what, slut?” Jason provoked.

“I want to cum, please…” he begged, half crying. Jason drove himself deeper, hitting Percy’s prostate harder.

“Jason! Aah…!!” Percy gasped, hands curling against the wall. 

Jason mocked, driving himself harder, aiming for Percy’s prostate. By the time Jason pulled the string loose, Percy muffled his own cries of release as his body tensed and his hole clenched tightly around Jason, pushing Jason off the edge. He spurted white stream of cum to the wall and some to his stomach. Jason groaned, feeling his cock twitching as streams of hot cum shot inside Percy. After he emptied himself, he watched as his cum leaking and streaming down Percy’s thighs.

Jason smirked satisfyingly as Percy sagged to the bathroom floor. He dried himself and humming.

Percy woke up with sore all over his body. He felt pain shot up his spine as he sat up in his bed and he cursed Jason. Percy wished no one heard the commotion he and Jason made last night. Annabeth and Piper didn’t seem to notice, which Percy being grateful for, as well as Hazel and Frank. But Leo threw him dirty look and a dark smirk. He caught the boy chatted with Jason in the breakfast table. The others had had their breakfasts and now took the turn on the watch. Percy had no choice but to join Jason and Leo.

“Say, Percy. Should I install soundproof all around the ship?” Leo smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are errors in grammar. Constructive criticism is expected.


End file.
